Mistake
by munchkin-hime
Summary: It's getting too dangerous, so Inuyasha makes the decision to send Jade home. But did he make the right decision? Sort of like me own version of episode 19; Go Back To Your Own Time, Kagome! Sort of.. InuyashaxOC


A/N: I like Kagome. And I like Kagome and Inuyasha together. As well and Kikyo and Inuyasha. But I also like my..'OC' Jade and Inuyasha. Ahm.. Enjoy? My most recent one-shot. (Others I've put on have been sitting around for a bit.. aheh..)

* * *

"Go home."

She didn't quite understand. Yes, the words and phrase in general were simple and easy to understand. But at the same time...she didn't understand at all. She only tilted her head, her almost black hair falling over her shoulder and her chocolate brown eyes blinking in confusion, "Inuyasha..."

"Go home, Jade. It's getting...too dangerous for you to stick around," Inuyasha told her bitterly, shifting his eyes down to the ground to avoid looking into those pools of warmth that were her eyes.

"Inuyasha..." she reached a hand down and forward and gently took one of his rough hands, catching him off guard. His golden eyes widened and flickered as he looked down at their hands, "...I'm not scared."

She didn't understand!

Inuyasha grunted, closing his hand over hers and pulling her towards him, making her stumble into his chest. He wrapped his strong arms around her, holding her close to him, and resting his forehead on top of her own head, "Hn. I can't...I can't stand to see you get hurt again."

She could feel her heart beating rapidly against her chest as she breathed in his familiar scent. Did Inuyasha really just say that? She slowly lifted her shaking arms to wrap them around his own body, "Inuyasha..."

"That's why...I want you to go home," he said, slowly releasing her. He still held one of her wrists in his hands, pulling her over to the Bone-Eater's Well. She smacked her free hand over his, "I'm not going back!" She objected, as he flinched when she dug her nails into his hand. He grunted again, lifting his own free hand and slapping it on top of hers, "Let go, Jade!"

"Inuyasha," she locked her chocolate eyes with his golden ones, which flickered and glittered in the setting sun, waiting for what she was going to say. Her eyes were somewhat harsh as she parted her lips again, "Inuyasha...Sit, boy."

He yelped when the necklace around his neck shot down towards the ground, bringing him with it. He landed hard on the ground, his body flinching, "Jade..." he growled.

"I'm not going to leave you!" she told him firmly, standing before him. He slowly raised his head to look up at her, "I don't care if I have to knock you out first and then you throw you down that stupid well, wench! You're going home!" He scrambled to his feet, making a fist and preparing to throw it at her. Her expression was monotone as she set her eyes on him, his teeth clenched, eyebrows furrowed and eyes full of anger. His body shook, before he loosened his fist and sighed, "It's not...that I don't need and want you here..." Her eyes widened slightly with interest as he continued, "...It's just... It really...hurts...to see you get hurt. I don't wanna watch it again. That's why I'm sending you home, Jade! Just go!" He yelled at her, before leaping at her. She gasped, falling back to find herself propped up against the well. Inuyasha caught his balance before falling into the well himself, and then hopped down, crouching in front of Jade, "You're really making me mad, you stupid girl. Why won't you just listen and go back to your own time!?"

She found herself silent for a few minutes before opening her mouth to speak to him, "I don't want to."

"I don't care if you don't want to!" he growled. "You're going! It's too dangerous, alright!? You're going!"

She shot her hands out, grabbing each of his wrists and gripping them tightly, her usually bright and happy eyes that were so full of warmth filling with anger and impatience, "I don't want to leave you, Inuyasha!"

Silence.

Inuyasha shook himself free of her grasp, dusting himself off and standing up, "Jade."

She rubbed her eyes, trying to contain the tears that were threatening to pour out, "What?" she asked dryly.

"Come here."

She slowly got up, using the well for support, and then she slowly made herself over to the hanyou (half demon/half human), "What is it?"

He turned around, taking her into his arms again, "I'm sorry." She was silent, pondering in her head what in the world he could be sorry for. But in that instant, he scooped her up into his arms and then started towards the well like she wasn't kicking, hitting and screaming at him.

"Stupid girl," he muttered, throwing her over his shoulder where her antics only continued. "Whining and violence ain't gonna change my mind."

"Inuyasha!" she screamed, "S-!"

He suddenly dug his sharp claws into her back, "Why do you have to be so dn difficult?" He questioned, pain in his eyes as he drew his claws back. He heard her gasp of pain; and here he was telling her that he didn't want to see her hurt again.

"Inuyasha..." she managed to say, her eyes closing. He stopped in front of the well, peering down; his heart restricting in his chest. He clenched his free hand, conflicting in his mind on wether to fling her into the well or not. He needed her. Not only did he need her to find the jewel shards...but he _really_ needed her.

"Hn," he scrunched up his nose, detesting these feelings overwhelming his mind. And in a heartbeat he carefully set her down on the edge of the well, putting his arms around her so she wouldn't fall in. With heavy eyes he took the necklace off of her, which had what they had collected of the Shikon Jewel. He inhaled and exhaled, resting his forehead against her own, "I'm sorry." And with that he drew his arms back, giving her a gentle nudge and watching her fall back into the well. He couldn't bare to watch her disappear into thin air. He turned around as quickly as he could, clenching both of his shaking fists and grinding his teeth together before leaping forward and slicing through a tree trunk. With a cry of pain and frustration he picked it up, tossing it into the well. His whole body shook as he used a trembling hand to tuck the Shikon Jewel away. A few minutes passed before he walked back over to the well, not being able to peer down and see if Jade was there since the tree blocked it off. He dug his nails into the trunk, looking down at the ground, "I need you..."

A mistake...

He had made a mistake.


End file.
